This invention relates to textile machines which produce yarns by the open-end spinning method and particularly to a frame construction for such machines.
In one hitherto known open-end spinning machine frame construction as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,168 the main frame comprises a series of rigid rectangular, tubular members connected in end-to-end relationship between the end housings which contain the mechanical driving and pneumatic sources for the various spinning elements. Mounted on each of the vertical sides of the main frame are several brackets provided with upper and lower supporting surfaces. The upper surfaces of the bracket supports a beam extending along the machine to which are attached a plurality of yarn winding units. The lower surface of the bracket supports a further beam extending along the machine in which are housed the rotor bearing and driving elements and to which are attached a plurality of spinning unit housings.
A disadvantage of the aforementioned frame construction is the many components involved, each of which will require a machining operation. The necessity to carry out a large number of machining operations is economically undesirable as well as providing a source for errors. Furthermore, such a frame construction does not provide the optimum conditions for machine assembly, nor is it conducive to a desirable compact arrangement of the various elements of the machine.
In British Pat. No. 1,387,867 an open-end spinning machine has a frame construction comprising of a series of hollow rectangular casings extending along each side of the machine so as to support the spinning units. Interposed between the adjacent end surfaces of the casings is a bulkhead to which the casings are attached and which extends transversely of the machine so as to support the casings on each side of the machine. In order to permit passage of the components required for driving the spinning elements, the bulkheads are provided with apertures in alignment with the interior of the casings. Extending centrally along the machine between the casings is a vacuum duct which communicates with each rotor chamber so as to create a sub-atmospheric pressure therein.
Such a frame construction does not provide a compact assembly and the provision of separate casings for each side of the machine complicates manufacturing procedures by entailing excessive machining operations which detract from the economic aspect of the machine.
In British Pat. No. 1,345,993, and particularly referring to FIG. 5 thereof, the bearings and driving components serving the spinning elements on both sides of the machine are housed in a common casing. The chambers for the spinning rotors are formed in housings defining the sides of the casing and which are integral with the base of the casing. This design results in a very complicated configuration for the casing which, in practice, is exceedingly difficult to manufacture.